


Wow Haz

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, daddy!louis, just porn, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots to do with anal, slight nipple play, sub!Harry, tad bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...there's a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow Haz

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay um so I wrote this in like, two hours and at first it was supposed to be a cute little daddy fic and whatever but then...THIS happened. Like I really don't know where the hell this came from but whatevs hope you enjoy!!

"Daddy?"

 

Louis heard the faint sound from his doorway. He internally groans. He was almost asleep, not to mention the fact that it's almost one in the morning. But, he _still_ can't seem to deny himself the wonderful fluttering feeling he gets in his stomach when he hears that voice. Louis doesn't realize he still hasn't answered until he hears the sound again.

 

"Daddy." Louis sighs,

 

"Yes, darling?" he says.

 

"Daddy...it's happening again! But it's worse this time Daddy! It's much worse!" Harry starts sobbing.

 

"Calm down, sweetheart. Come over here and tell daddy what happened." Louis says as he sits up and pats the bed sheets beside him. Harry slowly makes his way into the room. He shuts the door behind him before scampering across the floor and then on the bed. He immediately ignores the empty bed space Louis cleared for him next to himself in favor of sitting on Louis's lap completely. He puts his legs on either side of Louis's body and faces him with a pout. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's midsection and begins to speak.

 

"Now, breathe and tell me what happened." Louis said.

 

"Well," Harry began, "I was having a dream. A really nice dream."

 

"What was the dream about, Harry?" Louis asked.

 

"...it uh...it was about you, Daddy." Harry said nervously. He shifted some to where he was now straddling Louis's right leg. Apparently, the dream is still fresh in his mind because he had began thrusting against Louis's leg. "It was about you and what you did  _last time_ to make it go away. It felt so good, Daddy, can we please do it again? Please?! I promise I've been a good boy and it just hurts so  _bad,_ Daddy  _please!_ " Harry begged. He was on the verge of tears now. Somewhere during his story he started full on pounding into Louis's side. Louis was becoming steadily harder by the minute and the soreness he's beginning to feel in his hip from his Harry's insistent thrusting isn't exactly helping. He takes a long, deep breath and tries to calm down enough to speak actual words. He grabs Harry's hips and stills them. He then looks at Harry.

 

"Okay Hazza, lie down. I'll take care of you, baby." Louis says. He lays Harry down on his back and he gets over him, hovering. He bends his neck down and sucks a love bite into Harry's neck. Once he's satisfied, he moves from Harry's neck and down his chest, then from his chest he goes down until he gets to the waistband of Harry's pajama pants. He then turns his attention to Harry's face. His eyes are screwed shut in anticipation, just waiting for what he knows is about to come. 

 

But Louis's not having any of that. 

 

"Harry." Louis says firmly.

 

"Yes, Daddy?" Harry answers breathlessly.

 

"Open your eyes and look at me." Harry's eyes immediately snap open and meet with Louis's. "Don't close them again." Louis says.

 

"Yes Daddy." Harry obeys. He continues to watch as Louis lowers his head back down to Harry's groin. Harry's breathing is becoming more and more rapid with each centimeter Louis moves. Louis keeps his eyes locked with Harry as he begins to mouth at Harry's clothed cock. Harry instantly snaps his eyes shut and throws his head back and lets out a long, loud moan.

 

"Ohhhhh fuck Daddy! Oh that feels so good!" Harry says. He starts to thrust the slightest bit toward Louis's mouth to get that extra bit of friction. It works for a few seconds but then Louis is pulling away. Harry looks up at him as if to ask him why. Louis shakes his head and shrugs.

 

"You closed your eyes." His demeanor changes in an instant. "Pants off. On your knees on the floor. Face the side of the bed." Louis tells him and Harry obeys. He takes his pants off, gets on the floor and positions himself like he was told. Louis slides his boxers off of his legs and throws them across the room. His dick is completely hard now. He gives himself as few pumps to relieve some pressure. He sets himself of the edge of the bed and lets Harry settle between his knees. Louis just looks at Harry. He is sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back, looking at Louis eagerly, waiting for instructions.

 

"Suck." Louis simply says and before he get the word out of his mouth, Harry is on him. Louis lets his head fall back as he gives into the pleasure. He moans aloud as Harry takes him deeper and deeper, his hands covering what his mouth has yet to reach. 

 

"F-fuck Hazza. Ohhh yes!" Louis moans and he gently rocks his hips into Harry's mouth, trying his hardest to use his self-control. Harry then takes his hands completely off of Louis's throbbing cock, puts them behind his back again and goes completely still. Louis's head shoots up and he just looks at Harry. Harry pulls off to speak.

 

"Fuck my mouth, Daddy." Louis groans and grabs Harry by either side of his head as he stands up and starts fucking into Harry's mouth.

 

"Ah! Ah fuck, yes! Suck my cock, baby. You suck me so good! You're such a good boy for Daddy." Louis pants as he thrusts harder into Harry, yanking him back and pulling him forward by his hair. His cock is hitting the back of Harry's throat with each thrust and it won't be much longer for Louis.

 

"Come on, baby. Daddy's so close. Suck me harder. Suck harder for Daddy, make me come, baby. Unghhh..." Louis moans as he chases his orgasm. He looks down at where his dick is sliding in and out of Harry's mouth. He looks at Harry's face and sees him hollowing out his cheeks as hard as he can. He sees those perfect cheekbones. And lastly he sees those perfect green eyes that he loves so much through those perfect long eyelashes and that does it for Louis. 

 

"Fuck, fUCK HARRY! OH GOD, BABY UHHHHHHH!!!!" Louis screams as he comes down Harry's throat. He pulls out and watches as Harry swallows every bit and even licks his lips when he's done. Louis lays back on the bed for a minute or two to catch his breath. He feels the bed dip under Harry's weight as he crawls onto it to sit next to Louis. Louis lays there with his eyes closed until he hears the sound of skin on skin. He opens his eyes and looks over at Harry to see him wanking at a steady pace, just to hold himself over until Louis is ready. 

 

"Okay love. Lie back." Louis says as he goes over to the dresser to get the lube. He turns around to walk back to the bed but stops dead in his tracks at the sight.

 

Harry is lying on his back on the bed, one hand wrapped securely around his cock and the other is four fingers deep in his hole.

 

"...Harry..." Louis breathes, his eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected that. Harry opens his eyes enough to see Louis staring back at him.

 

"I couldn't wait, Daddy, I'm sorry!" harry half says, half moans. Louis's dick is not-so-slowly twitching back to life. Harry has his eyes shut again, undoubtedly thinking of something that would get him off. Louis is entranced at the sight before him. His beautiful boy pleasuring himself on _his_ bed. Then Harry starts moaning again and Louis is snapped out of his reverie.

 

"Oh yes...oh Daddy..." Harry moans as he starts pumping his hand in and out of himself faster. If Louis wasn't fully hard before, then he's definitely fully hard now. He decides it's time for him to step in. He hurries over to the bed and gets right in between Harry's legs.

 

"Alright love," Louis says as he stops the hand on Harry's cock and slowly pulls the on inside of him out, "I'll take it from here."

 

"Okay Daddy but I'm so close!" Harry whines.

 

"I know baby, I know." Louis says as he spreads Harry's legs out farther. He squirts a large amount of lube onto his fingers and coats his dick in it. He lines himself up with Harry's hole and looks up at him. "You ready, sweetheart?"

 

"Yes, Daddy, Please!!" Harry all but yells. Louis slams into Harry and immediately begins pounding into him with a relentlessness amount of force. Harry screams and starts bouncing down to meet Louis thrusts.

 

"Oh fuck Daddy, yes! Harder! Fuck me harder Daddy, yes!" Harry yells and Louis starts plowing Harry. Harry is writhing beneath him; his head tossing and turning any which way as he lets out a long, drawn out moan that would make a pornstar blush. Louis slows his thrusts and leans down so he can whisper into Harry's ear.

 

"Why should i do want you want, Harry? Hmm? Are you a good boy?" Louis asks. Harry whines a tiny bit at the change of pace but answers Louis's question, nonetheless.

 

"Yes Daddy! I'm your good boy! I'm always a good boy for you!" Harry says. Louis seems to give this some thought. Then he comes to his conclusion.

 

"I don't think you are, Harry." Louis says. He grabs Harry's hips and squeezes them tight. He gets so close to Harry's ear that his lips brush against it when he speaks. "I think you're a little cockslut. That's all you are, just a little slut." Louis says and then he rams into Harry again and starts up that relentless pace. 

 

"Yes Daddy! I'm such a little slut!" Harry screams. Louis begins to talk again.

 

"I know you are. Good little boys don't have dirty dreams about their daddies," Louis says. He begins turning his hips this way and that to find Harry's prostate. When he finds it, he slams into it especially hard as if to prove his point. "Only _sluts_  do!"

 

"FUUUCK DADDY YES! OH FUCK ME DADDY!! FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT I AM!!" Harry screams at the top of his lungs as Louis pounds into his prostate.

 

"Who's slut are you?!" Louis yells.

 

"IM YOUR SLUT DADDY!! IM ONLY A SLUT FOR YOU!!" Harry responds. Louis can tell Harry is close so he does the only thing he can think of that he  _knows_ will push Harry over the edge. He leans down and right as he thrusts especially hard into Harry, he bites down on one of his nipples.

 

"FUCKING SHIT YES! YES YES YES DADDY YEEEESSSS!!!! OHHHHH!!" Harry moans as his orgasm tears through him. His dick shoots white, hot spurts of come all over his chest and his body spasms a few times from the aftershocks. Louis pulls out of him slowly then scrambles on top of Harry's chest. He grabs hold of his dick and starts pumping it furiously over Harry. Harry opens his glassy eyes and looks up at Louis. 

 

"Come on me, Daddy. Come on your filthy little slut." And just like that, Louis is coming for the second time that night.

 

"FUCK HARRY!!!" Louis shouts as he comes all over Harry's chest, mouth and face.

 

*   *   *

 

After they get everything cleaned up, Louis and Harry get back into Louis's bed and Harry molds himself to Louis's back. Louis grabs Harry's arm as it wraps around him and pulls it to his chest, His fingers immediately go to the silver wedding band that's been on Harry's hand for almost a year now and he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face.

 

"You know love," Louis starts, "I didn't think I would be into your kinks when you first told me about them but I  _really_ like that one." Harry just giggles.

 

"Me too." He says.

 

"Seriously though, what  _did_ get you so hard? When I left you in the den to come to bed, you seemed just fine." Louis asked.

 

"I told you, darling," Harry says softly, "I started thinking about you."

 

Louis just smiled and fell asleep happy in his gorgeous husband's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah so that happened. Um, comment your thoughts whether they be on the quality of my writing or the quality of the smut or you just wanna type random letters, I don't give a fuck just comment something and leave kudos! Tell your friends! Pugs not drugs! Stay in school! LLAARRRRYY!!!!!


End file.
